Legend Part 3
by probieprincess
Summary: continuation of my SkyeHigh series, you kinda have to read SkyeHigh and Confidence to understand...Kensi and Ziva are kidnapped, unfortunately the kidnappers forgot to grab Eli's youngest daughter. TIVA DENSI minor Neric and some McAbby.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n this one's harder to write, mainly because I'm writing characters from two, count'em, two different time zones. It's a continuation of my SkyeHigh series. And, wait for it, A CROSSOVER WITH NCIS: LOS ANGELES! So here it is, Legend Part 3! One more detail. In my last two installments, Skye's last name was the same as her dirt bag stepfather's, and now she is hyphening it to include her mother's maiden name, Swift, and will eventually drop Davidson altogether… that's just a little thing to clear up the first sentence of this story.**

Skylar Elizabeth Swift-Davidson woke up to the familiar sound of whatever song was playing on the radio. She woke up and turned off the alarm. It had been three weeks since everything happened. Three weeks since she escaped from her former stepfather. Three weeks since she met Ziva, her only living sibling. Three weeks since she had started to feel safe for the first time in months. She pulled one of her hair ties off her wrist, and started to put her shoulder-length hair into a bad excuse for a French braid, which, as usual, didn't work because her hair was too short. On a normal day, she would've gotten dressed, but it was Saturday, so she honored the tradition her mom had started when she was a kid. Which was, basically, do not get dressed. So she walked to the kitchen to get breakfast. She expected to see Ziva there, drinking tea, like she did every single morning. But she wasn't there.

"Maybe she just slept in," Skye said, but there was something nagging at her. Ziva _never_ slept in. she went to Ziva's room to wake her up, and saw it. The lamp on the floor, the bedside table knocked over. Something had obviously happened last night. Why hadn't it woken her up? She went back to the living room and dialed the number Ziva had practically drilled into her head

Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs awakened by the shrill sound of his cell phone ringing. He must've fallen asleep working on his boat…again. He looked at the itty-bitty little screen. "Incoming call from ZIVA" it said. He answered, knowing that whatever it was had to be important.

"Yeah, Gibbs," he said.

"_Agent Gibbs? It's Skylar. Ziva's missing."_ His heart nearly stopped.

"Skye, stay there. Lock the doors. DO NOT open them for anyone except for me, DiNozzo, or McGee," he yelled, then hung up. He pressed the number 2 on his speed dial, silently thanking McGee for teaching him to work that, and listened to the phone on the other end ringing, paying his Senior Field Agent would pick up.

"_DiNozzo," _he heard.

"Tony, Ziva's missing. I need you to meet me at her apartment, now." He hung up the phone and called McGee, breathing a sigh of relief when his Junior Field Agent picked up after the first ring.

"McGee, get to the office right now and start tracking Ziva's phone."

"_Why, boss?"_

"I'll explain when I get there," he said, pulling his service weapon out of the drawer. "Oh, and get Eli David on the next red-eye to Dulles."

_Los Angeles_

"Hey, G," Special Agent Sam Hanna said just as Special Agent G. Callen (don't ask about his first name, not even he knows it) walked in. about a half-hour later, LAPD Liaison Officer Marty Deeks walked in and sat down. He looked around.

"Isn't Kensi usually here before me?" Callen looked around. Deeks was right. Kensi was usually here by now.

"Maybe she's up with Hetty," Sam said.

"No, Hetty's over there, talking with Agent Sanchez," Deeks said.

"We should call her," Callen said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Skylar, it's me and DiNozzo. Open up." Gibbs said through the door. Skye walked over, looked through the peephole, and opened the door.

"Hey Gibbs, hey Tony," she said.

"What happened?" Tony asked.

"I don't know. When I went to bed last night, she was over there, reading." Skye pointed to the couch. "And when I woke up, she was gone. And now this," she said, opening the door to her sister's bedroom. Gibbs and Tony looked in, and saw the mess. A lot of things were knocked on the floor, broken.

"DiNozzo, over here," Gibbs said. The clock had fallen off the wall and broken.

"Fight, if there was one, took place around one am, boss," Tony said. Gibbs turned around and looked at Skye, who was standing in the doorway.

"Did you hear anything?" he asked. She shook her head. Gibbs' phone rang.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"_Boss, you need to get to the Navy yard. Now."_ McGee's voice sounded urgent.

_2 or 3 hours earlier, undisclosed location_

Special Agent Kensi Blye woke up. Her vision was blurry, she didn't know where she was. She struggled to focus as a woman and a man walked in.

"…And apparently they had to sedate Agent David. She supposed to be here in about two hours," Kensi heard the man say, obviously continuing a previous conversation.

"And the girl?" the woman said.

"What girl?"

"What do you mean 'what girl'? The fourteen-year-old! She is the most important part! I can't believe this." She took a gun off her hip, pressed it to the man's head, and fired. She walked away, leaving the body at Kensi's feet.

_Present time_

"Agent Gibbs, McGee's up in MTAC waiting for you," Cynthia yelled from the catwalk/balcony thing. Gibbs walked up the stairs, with Tony and Skye following. They saw McGee standing in the middle of the room. There was a video paused on the screen.

"This was sent to Director Vance. It just finished downloading." He clicked the remote, and the video started playing. _Ziva was tied to a chair in a dirty room, similar to the one in Somalia. The camera zoomed in on her, and she glared at it. The camera zoomed out, and moved around to the chair tied to the back of Ziva's chair. It focused on the dark-haired woman sitting in it. _

"Boss, isn't that Agent Blye?" McGee asked. Gibbs turned around and faced Vance.

"Is she still working at OSP?" Vance nodded. "McGee, get Callen on. And trace that email."

_Los Angeles OSP office_

"Now what? We've tried her home phone, her cell, all of her undercover cellphones. Deeks even tried her office phone on account of, and I quote, 'she could've turned invisible'!" Callen's little tirade was interrupted by a high pitched whistle.

"Agent Gibbs is on videoconference for you," Eric yelled from the top of the stairs. They looked at each other and left. Callen was the first to speak when they got up there.

"You had better make this quick, Gibbs . I've got an agent missing and I need to find her."

"Yeah, I know. You might wanna see this," Gibbs said. Callen, Sam, Nate, and Eric knew Gibbs and McGee from one of their arms-deal cases a couple years ago. They had seen Tony over an MTAC feed during that case. Standing next to Gibbs was a teenage brown-haired girl. Gibbs nodded to McGee, who was sitting at a computer. The video of Kensi and Ziva started playing. This was a side of Kensi that Deeks had never seen. She looked so weak, so broken. Kensi was never like this. She had always been the tough one. He couldn't believe that something like this had happened to his partner, someone who he had always been the strongest person in the world. She couldn't have let this happen without a fight. But who was the other woman with Kensi? He sure as heck couldn't place her. He walked over to Eric.

"Who's the other woman?" he asked.

"Ziva David. She's the probationary agent on Gibbs' team. On top of that, she's ex-Mossad. According to her file, she's taken down a Marine on steroids." Deeks swore under his breath.

"Those two obviously didn't go under their own power," Nate cut in. Deeks and Eric didn't question him because they knew and trusted him. And he is always accurate.

"Must've been some strong guys to take them down. What the heck is Mossad?" Deeks said.

"The Israeli equivalent of the CIA. Sam dealt with them when he was a SEAL." Eric replied.

"Ok, so they went for the strongest people on the team. Why?"

"Showing off. They want us to see how good they are," Nate responded to Deeks' question. The video ended, and Gibbs, DiNozzo, and the girl came back on the screen. He could see McGee in the corner, working on a computer. All of a sudden, McGee stood up and walked, no, jogged back to Gibbs.

_Washington, DC_

"Boss," McGee said. Gibbs pulled his eyes away from the screen.

"What, McGee?"

"The director got a new email from the kidnappers. Another video."

"Pull it up. Make sure Callen can see it." McGee followed Gibbs' directions and pulled up the video.

"_Hi, Tony. Remember me?"_ This familiar face came up on the screen.

"Tony, isn't that-"

"Jeanne Benoit," Tony said, finishing Gibbs' sentence.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n ok, I'm finally back! Oh, and I'm writing Eli as a nice character aka HUMAN because…I don't know, it just seemed to fit with the story. Just wanted to let you know, so if you hate Eli with a passion and want me to just kill him off, sorry. I don't like him either, but mean Eli doesn't fit my story. But I'll make it up to you. I have his assassination all planned out and will give it to you in the form of a oneshot when I have time. ENOUGH WITH MY RANDOM RAMBLING! On with the story!**

_If you ever want to see Agent David and Agent Blye alive again, you will bring me Eli David's youngest daughter by the end of the week. Or would you rather I slit their throats right now? _The screen went blank. Skye was practically hyperventilating. She didn't need this. Not after what happened with her mom and Ethan. Ducky had said a few weeks ago that it was amazing she didn't have PTSD. Or maybe she coped differently.

"I got it!" McGee yelled from the computer across the room.

"Got what?" Gibbs asked, tearing his eyes away from the giant screen at the front of the room.

"I traced the email. Its somewhere in Angeles National Forest. But I try to go farther and something blocks me." Gibbs turned around to face the MTAC screen.

"We're coming, Callen." McGee turned back to the computer and typed. Windows on the screen opened and closed faster than Gibbs could track. But McGee was McGee, and he understood it.

"Boss, the next direct flight from DC to LA departs from Dulles at 2200" (10 pm for people who haven't figured out military time) McGee said after a few minutes.

"What time is Eli's flight getting here?"

"2100."

"Put him and whoever's guarding him on that flight with us."

"Yes, boss."

_**NCISNCISNCISNCIS:LOSANGELESNCIS:LOSANGELES**_

_2100 HOURS_

They were at Dulles, standing, waiting for Eli's flight to unload. People started pouring out. They could barely see him through the crowd. He and Malachi stopped to talk, and Malachi saw Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Skye over Eli's shoulder. Eli turned around and started walking towards them.

"He didn't look that geeky over MTAC," Skye whispered just barely loud enough that Gibbs, Tony, and McGee could hear. Tony snorted and McGee covered his mouth to hide his grin. Even Gibbs smiled a little at Skye's innocent observation of her biological father.

"What is so funny?" Eli asked. Tony looked at Skye, who was at least a foot shorter than everyone else there. She leaned towards Tony.

"I mean _seriously_," she whispered, setting off a whole new round of suppressed laughter. Gibbs stuck his hand out.

"Director David."

"Special Agent Gibbs," Eli said, shaking Gibbs' hand.

"Who is she?" Malachi asked, looking at Skye.

"That is my other daughter," Eli said before anyone could say anything. Gibbs looked at his watch.

"We should be going. We don't wanna miss our flight."

_**NCISNCISNCISNCIS:LOSANGELESNCIS:LOSANGELES**_

_Same undisclosed location as before_

"You really should stop struggling," Kensi said.

"Why do you say that?" Ziva said sarcastically.

"Because, you're making me nervous."

"Oh, you are nervous? Have you BEEN in one of these situations before?" Then Kensi realized the significance of what they had been saying. Agent David had obviously been through something like this.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

"It is alright. You probably have not been through something like this," Ziva said. She fell silent. All of a sudden, their female kidnapper burst through the door, and walked around to Ziva's chair. She knelt down to Ziva's face and pulled off her ski mask.

"Hey, Agent David, remember me?" Jeanne said in the coldest, most sinister voice Ziva and Kensi had ever heard. And, given their backgrounds, they had heard a lot of cold, sinister voices.

"Yes," Ziva said, not looking at Jeanne.

"Look me in the eye," Jeanne said.

"Why are you doing this, Jeanne? Is this because of Tony?"

"In due time, Agent David."

"Then where is my sister?" Ziva asked.

"That's enough questions, Ziva," Jeanne said, hitting Ziva just hard enough to knock her out. Jeanne left the room, leaving Kensi reeling. Why her? What exactly was this woman's motive? And, most importantly, how did Agent David know her?

**A/n ok, just one thing. HOW AWESOME WAS LAST TUESDAY'S EPISODES OF BOTH SHOWS? Omg, they were AMAZING! Major, awesome, epic Tiva and Densi! LOVED IT! Definately can't wait until Tuesday!**


End file.
